Mon fils, ma lumière
by Toonette
Summary: Il était différent, je l'avais compris sans vraiment en saisir la complexité. Je me souviens… oui je me souviens du jour de sa naissance… Il pleuvait ce jour-là, beaucoup, une véritable averse ! Ma femme y voyait un signe, notre fils serait quelqu'un d'unique.


**Hello voici un petit OS, je ne vous en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas. C'est UA sans surnaturel.**

OS : Mon fils, ma lumière…

– Il était différent, je l'avais compris sans vraiment en saisir la complexité. Je me souviens… oui je me souviens du jour de sa naissance… Il pleuvait ce jour-là, beaucoup, une véritable averse ! Ma femme y voyait un signe, notre fils serait quelqu'un d'unique. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire face à cette phrase car aux yeux des parents l'enfant est toujours une perle rare. Mon sourire s'est figé quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il était si petit ! J'ai resserré mes bras autour de lui comme pour le protéger et je me suis fait cette promesse : le protéger envers et contre tous…

Son interlocuteur l'écoutait, attentif. Il aurait pu l'interrompre et lui dire d'aller droit au but, mais il avait bien trop de respect envers ce personnage.

– Il était tellement vif et intelligent ! Trop vif, peut-être pour certains. On a découvert à ses quatre ans qu'il était hyperactif. Sa mère s'en fichait, et moi aussi. Il était hyperactif, et alors ? Cela changeait-il l'amour qu'on pouvait lui porter ? Non. J'en étais convaincu. Je me souviens qu'à cinq ans, il était dans sa période « je pose beaucoup de questions ». Pourquoi les oiseaux volent, et pas nous ? Pourquoi je suis petit, et vous grands ? Si j'aime le chocolat, pourquoi ne pas en manger tous les jours ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas courir sur la route ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'apprivoiser un serpent avec des chouquettes ? Oh bon sang, à la fin je ne faisais que grogner pour lui répondre ! Ma femme, elle, restait patiente et faisait toujours en sorte de répondre à toutes ses questions, même les plus farfelues ! Il adorait se lancer dans des aventures dans notre petit jardin ! Mais… il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait… Je me disais que ce n'était rien. Il a découvert les contes de fées et voulait qu'un prince vienne le chercher sur son cheval blanc… Au début je me disais qu'il se trompait dans son orthographe. Qu'il mélangeait princesse et prince, rien de grave là-dedans ! Mais un jour, j'ai décidé de le reprendre. La scène est encore gravée dans ma tête… Je lui ai dit : « Fiston, ce n'est pas un prince dont tu tomberas amoureux mais d'une princesse ». Et lui m'a demandé perplexe : « Pourquoi ? ». J'ai froncé les sourcils et répliqué naturellement : « Parce que tu es un garçon, et un garçon termine avec une princesse. » Innocemment, il a déclaré : « Je préfère le prince dans l'histoire. » J'ai alors cru comprendre ! S'il préférait le prince, il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'identifier à lui, peut-être manquait-il de confiance en lui ? J'ai alors posé ma main sur son bras et j'ai souri d'un air rassurant. « Tu es un prince, mon fils, je te l'assure. » Le problème était réglé dans ma tête.

L'homme s'interrompt un instant comme pour reprendre son souffle. Son interlocuteur reste silencieux, attendant la suite. L'homme se passe une main sur le visage et reprend la parole, d'une voix toujours dénuée d'émotion.

– Ma femme est tombée malade quand il a eu sept ans. On venait la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital et elle me demandait à chaque fois de protéger son fils. Je ne comprenais pas son obstination à me le répéter mais j'acquiesçais toujours. Puis, elle est morte… J'ai sombré dans l'alcool et j'en ai presque oublié mon garçon… Lui aussi était triste et j'avais osé l'oublier ! Durant tout le moment où j'étais absent, mon fils s'est débrouillé seul. J'ai commencé à rouvrir les yeux et une routine s'est mise en place. Il préparait le repas et faisait le ménage. C'est marrant, il faisait une fixette sur ce que je devais manger, des légumes et rien d'autre ! Pour ma santé, me répétait-il. J'avais comme d'habitude un temps de retard et je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Il avait tellement souffert de la mort de sa mère… Un jour, il m'a dit avec un sérieux désarmant : « Je préfère partir avant toi, pour ne pas souffrir encore. » Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle phrase ! Je me suis rendu compte que la mort de sa mère l'avait obligé à grandir trop vite. Il était tellement mature ! Avec regret, j'ai eu le sentiment que mon absence lui avait volé son enfance… On n'était plus que deux… Aussi j'étais inquiet, il n'avait pas d'amis, et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit un solitaire. Je voulais qu'il soit entouré d'un groupe uni d'amis parce qu'il le méritait tout simplement.

L'homme a le regard lointain, c'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment dans cette pièce. Le silence s'éternise et son interlocuteur se risque à le briser.

– Mais il a eu des amis finalement ?

– Oui… Mais bien plus tard, au lycée. En fait non, il a eu un ami avant, un meilleur ami, il le voyait comme un frère. Ils se sont connus à l'école primaire et… c'était tellement fusionnel ! Quand son ami s'est cassé le bras en tentant de monter dans un arbre, mon fils a décrété que lui-même ne se servirait pas d'un de ses bras. Ils faisaient tellement de bêtises ensemble ! Je le grondais, mais c'était pour la forme. Il avait toujours des arguments à me présenter, je ne pouvais rien devant son étonnante logique ! Il était tout le temps joyeux, et avoir un ami semblait le combler. J'étais heureux, c'était une période heureuse. Il y a eu le collège et puis le lycée…

– Et…

– Et soudain, il a eu un groupe d'amis. Ils étaient six. Unis. Tellement unis ! Ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Et j'avais une satisfaction, mon fils était amoureux, j'en étais persuadé ! D'une jolie rousse. Je me mis à lui donner des conseils pour qu'il lui fasse comprendre ses sentiments. Je ne me rendais pas compte, il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment et il me répétait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Moi j'étais heureux, heureux de penser que je comprenais mon fils. Puis… il a eu une période… difficile. Il venait de perdre une amie… Un tragique accident de voiture, elle est morte sur le coup. Je me retrouvais fasse à un problème, je ne savais pas comment lui remonter le moral. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne souriait plus… Mon fils, mon garçon avait perdu le goût de vivre …

L'homme se tait soudainement. Le regard toujours dans le vide, il semblait ailleurs, pas vraiment dans cette pièce.

– Mais… un jour il a retrouvé le sourire, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui… Je pensais que c'était grâce à la rouquine. L'amour peut réparer toutes les blessures, je me disais. Il passait son temps sur son portable, rentrait plus tard le soir. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il me la présente. J'imaginais ce moment en détail. Moi dans la cuisine avec un café et lui rentrant avec sa petite amie… C'était une scène idyllique dans ma tête. Un jour, il est rentré avec des bleus. Furieux et inquiet, je l'ai interrogé. Il a détourné les yeux et s'est réfugié dans sa chambre. J'étais en colère, quelqu'un s'en était pris à mon garçon ! Et cette personne méritait d'en payer le prix ! Quelques jours se sont écoulés et il a refusé de quitter sa chambre. Moi, j'ai interrogé ses amis. Un soir en rentrant, j'ai vu quelqu'un sur le pas de ma porte. Un homme. Il devait avoir vingt ans et l'air pas franchement commode. J'ai cru avoir trouvé le responsable ! La main sur mon arme de service, je suis venu à sa rencontre. Il voulait voir mon fils et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci refusait de lui répondre. Il ne faisait pas partie de son groupe d'amis habituel et j'étais toujours persuadé d'avoir trouvé mon coupable. Le ton est monté et… il a lâché qu'il voulait voir son petit copain… Le choc pour moi et l'incrédulité… puis l'incompréhension… Je me refusais de le croire, c'était impossible, mon fils aimait les filles, point. Je lui ai demandé de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Il est parti sans un mot. Je suis rentré chez moi et… je suis allé directement dans la chambre de mon fils pour le confronter. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'il me dirait qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, qu'il aimait les filles. Pourtant…

Encore un silence, l'homme en face de lui décide de le relancer.

– Il vous a dit quoi ?

– « Je l'aime, papa. ». Des mots qui m'ont lacéré le cœur, des mots que j'ai refusé de comprendre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hurlé sur mon fils Une dispute a éclaté et je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit… de dégager de la maison… Mon fils m'a regardé et… dans ce regard… de la tristesse et un sentiment de trahison… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce regard. Il s'est détourné et il est sorti de la maison… Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Moi je suis allé me verser un verre de whisky pour tenter d'oublier ce goût amer dans ma bouche… Ensuite je suis allé bosser dans un état second…

Silence.

– Puis il y a eu cette alerte à la radio, souffla l'homme en face de lui.

– Oui. On indiquait qu'il avait un jeune homme trouvé en sang sur le parking de New Avenue. Je me suis déplacé car je sentais… Je sentais que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer… Quand je suis arrivé… le Samu était déjà là et sur le brancard…

– Votre fils.

– Oui…

Ce mot semble lui coûter et il revit cette horrible scène.

– On l'avait poignardé à onze reprises… Il était éveillé et il criait tellement il souffrait. J'ai couru pour arriver jusqu'à lui, j'ai écarté les ambulanciers et … et je lui ai pris la main. Il tremblait et il m'a dit… « J'ai froid, papa. » J'ai compris. Mon fils allait me quitter. Mon cœur hurlait sa tristesse, pourtant j'ai pris un visage rassurant. J'ai dit : « La nuit est froide, c'est normal, mon fils. » Il y avait tellement de peur dans son regard… Les ambulanciers continuaient d'essayer de stopper les hémorragies. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas là pour moi. Il n'y avait plus que mon fils, mon garçon. J'ai continué à le rassurer : « Tu vas t'en sortir. Je vais inviter ton petit copain et nous mangerons ensemble. » Un sourire a illuminé son visage… et il a murmuré : « Tu n'es plus en colère, papa ? » J'ai secoué la tête, la gorge nouée par la douleur et il a dit « Je l'aime papa, c'est de lui que je suis tombé amoureux. Papa ? J'ai… j'ai froid… » Et… il… il… il a fermé les yeux pour ne plus… les rouvrir… Je ne reverrais plus son sourire, n'entendrait plus sa voix, ne verrait plus son regard si vif… J'ai perdu mon garçon, ma lumière…

Dans ces dernières paroles, il y a tellement de douleur, puis son regard se perd à nouveau, ne se fixe sur rien, il n'y a plus cette étincelle particulière. Comment peut-on vivre quand on a perdu une partie de soi-même ?

– On a retrouvé une bande de garçons, ce sont eux les coupables. Ils avaient déjà agressé votre fils quelques jours avant et quand ils l'ont vu dehors en pleine nuit… Ça a dégénéré et…

L'homme s'arrête de parler, ça ne sert à rien. L'autre ne l'écoute plus, il est dans un endroit où l'atteindre devient difficile…

L'homme avachi sur sa chaise, revoit une scène en boucle, celle où son fils de quatre ans courait dans le jardin en criant joyeusement « Je vole papa, je vole ! »

Mon fils…Ma lumière… Je te demande pardon…

 **Comment dire ? Je suis désolée je l'ai écris quand ça n'allait pas et dans ce genre de cas ça tourne au dramatique. Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

 **BBB !**


End file.
